Memories In Mineral Town Mary's Dream
by CelesticCrystal
Summary: This is Mary's story of when Mathew came back to their small town. a sweet tale of seperate loves and emotional hardships. But who will Mary choose? Her sweet new friend, or the unattainable boy of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

1

_The sun is glaring in my eyes. I walk up a road to a field of bright pink and yellow flowers. I see a boy lying in the flowerbeds with his eyes closed. Is he dead? "Hey. Hey. Hey!" a small girlish voice says. He opens his eyes and looks up at me. Suddenly, I am at a farm, where the same boy is all packed up to go somewhere. A tear rolls down my cheek. He comes up to me and gives me a hug. He promises to come back. He turns and waves goodbye with a smile. I watch as he fades away in the distance. I try to run after him, screaming for him to come back to me, but my feet refuse to move. He doesn't hear my frantic cries for help, and he fades out into the distance. I'm all alone crying into my arm. All alone, alone, alone…_

I jolted awake, cold sweat streaming down my face and back making my nightgown hot and sticky. The dream again... it's been 10 years since I last saw him. these nightmares came out of nowhere, and I end up remembering painful things I had long forgotten... an unpleasant tingle went down my spine. I shuddered, and wrapped my arms tight around my body. He really did say that he would come back… but he probably forgot. After all, we were just kids. I looked around my dark room and sighed. I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but it was hopeless. I got out of bed and stumbled toward my curtains.

I threw the curtains apart, and bright morning light shone into my room, illuminating it. I stretched and peered out lazily at the new day. I yawned and moved sleepily towards my vanity table. I squinted at the mirror. Everything was blurry. I groped around and found my large, round-framed glasses and shoved them onto my face. Everything became clear. I glared at my features critically.

My long black hair was all disheveled and wild, and my eyes were full of sleep and droopy. I sighed and went to the difficult task of brushing it. While I was doing that I studied the rest of myself, to see if I could make any improvement for the day. My dark eyes glared back at me, magnified by my glasses. I looked at the rest of myself and sighed once again. I finished brushing my hair, then put it into a braid. I looked through my drawers for something to wear. I glanced towards the calendar. Monday. I finally chose a white dress with long sleeves and a dark blue center. I took one last glance at the mirror before grabbing my book off of the bed stand and curling up on my bed.

"Mary!" My mother Anna called from downstairs. I sighed. Always just as I start reading.

"Are you up yet?"

"Yes Mom!" I shouted back.

"Good! We need to go to the supermarket today. Hurry up!" I groaned, then dragged myself off the bed. I thumped down the stairs, trying to prove how grumpy I was. Mother looked at my appearance and nodded with approval. She's so paranoid about what about what we look like. I don't really see the point, since this is such a small town, who really cares? She was wearing a white dress with ruffled sleeves and turquoise rims on her neckline and dress hem. Her hair was in its usual style, a sort of black, mushroom shape around her head. I slipped on my shoes and followed her out the door. It was early in the morning, but already warm bordering on boiling. Summer around here is torture unless you have air conditioning.

On our way to the market, Mom ran into her friend Sasha, Jeff's wife. Jeff is the guy who owns the market. They're both really nice, although Jeff isn't what you would call a 'powerful' man. He's ill a lot, so the store is closed often. Sasha is one of the kindest people in town. She always makes time in her busy lifestyle for her friends and the elderly. Wish her daughter were a little more like her.

Karen is nice and really sweet, although Jeff spoils her rotten. It also doesn't help that she's incredibly beautiful. She drinks a lot though, and she can't cook to save her life! She's a very talented singer, and always sings at the Music Festival. Maybe all that wine helps her sing better? Anyway, whenever my mother and Sasha hook up, they can go on for hours! (And they often do!) So I sat on a bench nearby and fanned myself with my hand. I listened to them a bit, just to be kept up to date on what's going on, although not much happens in a little town like Mineral Town.

"Did you hear?" Sasha said eagerly as she brushed a dirty blonde strand of hair off of her face. "Thomas told me this morning! A new boy moved into the farm!" I looked up and listened more intently.

"No, really?" My mother said excitedly, obviously desperate for a new piece of gossip.

"Oh yes! Apparently old Jack left the farm to him. I bet it's that nice little boy that visited us all those years ago!" Sasha gossiped.

"Could be. He and Jack were tight and always kept in touch. Jack was like a grandfather to little Matt." My mother agreed.

Could it be him? Could it really be Mathew? Could Mathew have come back after all these years, just like he promised? I continued listening.

" Have you seen the farm since Jacks funeral?" Sasha asked her.

" Its run down quite a bit since he died hasn't it?" my mother said sadly.

"Yes, its gonna be quite a job to restore the place. Me and Karen were thinking of going down there later and welcoming him here properly."

"That's a fantastic idea! I'm sure he would appreciate some of your good cooking. Most men are such lousy cooks." My mother added sagely. Sasha smiled.

"Yes, Jeff couldn't boil water without burning it. Maybe that's where Karen gets it. Well, it's been nice chatting with you, but I've got to get going." She said looking at her watch. Mother nodded, smiling.

"Of course. Bye, and don't let Karen help with the cooking!" she finished with a chuckle. Sasha laughed, waved goodbye, and walked away.

I got up and my mother and I continued on our way.

"Hey mom," I said slowly.

"Yes Mary?" she said not even looking up from her shopping list.

"I was wondering if we could do what Sasha is doing? You know, welcoming him to Mineral Town?" I asked carefully. She put away her shopping list and looked at me.

"It's a nice thought Mary, but I'm busy all week, and your father won't be home until Thursday. I'll tell Sasha to tell him we say hello."

"I can do it. Why can't I just go welcome him by myself?" I asked more desperately. she shook her head.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But-"

"No if, ands or buts." She cut. I folded my arms and grumped the rest of the way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

2

Once we were done shopping, we went back to the house. Anna left to go and chat with her other friend Manna, another giant gossip. Her and her husband Duke run the winery. Duke is an alcoholic, which causes allsorts of problems in their household. Their daughter, Aja, had run away about 2 years ago, before our family moved here. She and duke had had a big fight about his drinking problem, and the next morning she was gone. Duke makes long distance calls to her often, and I bet the phone bill is outrageous! I really feel bad for Manna… I know all this because of the way Mother always goes on and on about whatever her, Manna, and Sasha talk about every day. They make it their business to know YOUR business. It's embarrassing really.

I didn't know what to do when I had the groceries put away. Could he really be back? I sighed and started doing some housework. I need something to focus on, so I can stop thinking about it. It might not even BE him! When I passed a mirror I sighed again. I wish I were prettier and more comely. That would definitely boost my confidence. By the time I was done, mother had come home. I went to the kitchen to help mother prepare supper.

At the table I was putting all my effort into pretending to listen to my mothers constant chatter.

"Manna found out from Thomas that he came from the city. Apparently he was sick of city life, so right after he graduated he moved out here. Isn't that interesting?"

"Mhhm." I mumbled, staring at my soup. She didn't even notice my unenthusiastic reply.

"I cant wait until your father comes home! He'll be so excited. He's actually been thinking about restoring the farm himself you know, but of course he just has too much to do with his traveling and studying and all. I feel bad for the boy. When basil finds out that someone took over the farm, he's going to be there all the time, bombarding him with questions about the farm. Your father can be quite a nuisance when you're gardening you know. I remember when we were younger…"

I let her voice fade into the background as I let my mind wander. Avoiding a specific few thoughts as much as possible. I thought about my father instead. My father Basil is a botanist. He's quite the plant fanatic. He's often out traveling to other places, studying the plant life in the area. Right now he was in Forget-Me-Not Valley, studying botany with a fellow scientist. My father was a quiet man, but not when you got him started on plants! Then he'd never stop talking! He also writes books on plants. The library next to our house is full of them. I'm the librarian there. It's always a really nice place, although few people in town actually visit it. Its really too bad, since it has a decent selection.

"oh my goodness! I've been monopolizing the conversation again haven't I? What do you think about all this Mary?" she said apologetic. I looked up surprised.

"Umm, I don't really know. I never caught his name." I replied. She thought for a moment then said slowly.

"You know, I don't think I know. I'm pretty sure I'v heard it before, but I just can't think of it."

"Mathew?" I said hopefully.

"Maybe… huh, look at the time. Mary, could you do the dishes tonight. I think I feel a headache coming on."

"You 'think'?" I said skeptically. She smiled apologetically. I sighed and started clearing the table. She always managed to get me to do the housework she didn't want to do. I didn't really mind so much this time, since I needed to keep my mind busy anyway.

That night I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, just thinking. I had no distractions anymore, and I couldn't concentrate on a book. What if it's not him? What am I going to say to him when I meet him? Will he remember me? What if he doesn't like me? What if he falls in love with Karen or one of the prettier girls? Is it him at all!? All of these possibilities were circling and vibrating around my head, getting louder each time I thought them! I must have eventually dozed off, because I woke up to warm sunlight shining on my face. I was exhausted! I felt like I had been up all night! I didn't even bother changing before I went downstairs. Of course, I had to troop right back up because my mother was NOT going to feed me looking the way I was. I was half asleep as I brushed my hair and put my hair into a sloppy braid. I rooted through my drawers and put on the first thing I touched. When I stumbled down the stairs my mother looked at me and gave a hopeless sigh. She shook her head as she served me some porridge. Once I finished I went outside and headed next door to the library.

The library is one of my favorite places to be. It seems like an endless treasure trove of knowledge. I also love the way it smells. Each book has a slightly familiar scent of a forest. It always reminds me of the books I've read, and how much I enjoy them! I gazed caringly at all the books. I always felt at home here. I smiled to myself and started working. But even in this place I couldn't shake off my exhaustion. I sat down at my desk and started hooking up my laptop. Once it was on and started, I began typing. I've been trying to write a book for quite awhile. I always dwn whatever pops into my head, but I haven't found the right idea yet. I looked beside me and noticed my favorite book was missing. I often use it for inspiration and motivation. I got up and started looking around. "Now where did I put it?" I wondered aloud. I picked up some papers and stepped forward.

CRASH!

The papers I was holding flew everywhere!

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I wasn't..." I stopped dumbfounded. I gazed up into two bright aquamarine eyes! Just like Mathews! It really was him!

"Oh geez! Look at this mess! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up. "He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I was still in a daze. Mathew? Here?!

"Are you alright?" he said concerned. I quickly tried to regain myself quickly. Too quickly. I fell over again. My legs refused to work. He helped me up again and brought my chair around so I could sit.

"I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed worriedly. He brought me a glass of water, which I gulped down eagerly. I sighed. I looked at him and checked him out carefully; just to be sure it was him.

He sure had grown in 10 years! He was wearing a blue baseball cap and overalls, just like he always did. He had a soft face, with playful aquamarine eyes. He was much taller than me, and I'm not very short. He was cleaning up the papers I dropped. I smiled. He was still the caring, concerned boy from all those years ago. He put the papers on my desk and looked at me.

"Feeling better? I'm really, truly sorry. If you want, you can take any book off these shelves and start thumping me on the head with it!" He said jokingly. I smiled at him in return. I got up and thanked him for helping me.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He asked. I smiled again gratefully.

"No, its ok. I'm writing a novel. I was looking for one of my other books, That's all. I just didn't see you." I said. He flashed me a dazzling white smile. I swooned inside.

"Is this the library? Its pretty cool." He said, looking around. Cool? That's the first time I've ever heard it called that.

"Y-yeah. I guess…"

"Hey, do you think I could come here once in awhile to grab some books for the farm?" he asked looking at the titles of some of the books.

"Of course!" I replied happily.

We chatted a little bit about farm life and books he would need. Eventually, he looked up at the clock.

"Wow, I sure got caught up talking to you. Sorry, but I need to get back to the farm." He said, standing up.

"So I can count on you to come by soon?" I asked shyly.

"Count on it." He replied. Then he was gone. I was so happy; I even forgot that he didn't remember who I was.


End file.
